Mistakes
by cinderella9056
Summary: In February 1999 when Robin finds out she is pregnant she is stunned. Moreno has Robin kidnapped & tries to use Robin against Sonny & Jason. To the surprise of Moreno what he expects to happen doesn't, but what does happen? What happens between Jason & Robin? Will Robin come home to Jason? Will she forgive him? What about Carly and Michael? Does Jason still love Robin?
1. Chapter 1

MISTAKES

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place starting in February 1999 please bear with me if I get something wrong, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together like they should have in my opinion

CHAPTER ONE

Robin blindly walks down the street shocked. She had just been to the doctor. She had thought that her HIV was turning or had already turned to AIDS and just didn't care, not after what happened between her and Jason. She loved him so much even now she still loves him and now she is pregnant with his baby, four months pregnant to be exact. In five months she would give birth to a baby, Jason's baby. She didn't know what to do. Should she call him and tell him over the phone? Would he even talk to her? How would he react? She knew she had to tell him, but she was scared of his reaction. Robin was thinking all this and not paying attention to anything else and suddenly a van stops beside her and two men got out and grabs her and puts her in the van slamming the door behind her.

Robin was scared for her baby. She didn't want to lose him or her so she didn't fight them.

She asked, "Who are you? What is going on? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Moreno wants Corinthos territory and he thinks having you will get it for him."

"Sonny threw me from his life just like Jason did, they don't care about me anymore, let alone love me." Robin said, tears in her eyes when she thinks of that last day.

"Well, for your sake you better hope they care or else the boss will probably kill you."

"NO!" She exclaims holding her belly, which one of the guys sees and wonders if she is pregnant with Morgan's baby.

"I want you to answer me truthfully if you lie to me or say no I will hit you in your stomach several times and that way if you are pregnant with Morgan's baby it will die. So the question is are you pregnant with Morgan's baby?"

A disgusted and upset Robin knows she has to tell him she is. "Yes, I'm pregnant with Jason's baby."

"That's good the boss will like that. Very good, Robin."

They pull up to a plane and the men take Robin and they board the plane, one of the men went up and got in the pilot's chair and another one went up and got into the co-pilot's chair and they took off after everyone was seated and buckled in.

Robin asks, "Where are we going?"

"Port Charles of course. Wouldn't you like to see Jason and Sonny's reactions to you getting kidnapped by Moreno? And how about if we tell Jason you are pregnant with his child? That should get his attention, wouldn't you say. He doesn't know does he?"

"I just found out today. I went to the doctor and got my prescriptions plus the new ones so my baby hopefully won't contract HIV from me. Luckily he/she only has a 1-2% chance of contracting the virus."

"You have HIV?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I am HIV+" Robin tells them.

"You look healthy. How can you have AIDS? I mean looking so healthy."

"I don't have AIDS, I am HIV+ I take pills to keep my HIV under control."

"I didn't know there was a difference. How long have you had HIV?"

"Since I was seventeen, my boyfriend had AIDS and we didn't know it and he died of AIDS and he is the one who gave me the virus and my HIV is undetectable so I am not sick with AIDS or dying from it. Speaking of pills I am going to need my HIV MEDs if you keep me longer than two weeks. Thankfully the doctor had samples of the new medicines and the other MEDs I keep two weeks' worth in my purse. I will be allowed to take them, right?"

"Yes, you will be allowed to take them."

"May I go to sleep, I am awfully tired I haven't been sleeping well because I thought I was sick and found out that my baby was making me sick. Oh no I told my uncle I would call him after my appointment. He is the police commissioner of Port Charles. He will know something is wrong if I don't call."

"Okay, no trying to tell him that you are in trouble or anything though."

"Okay."

One of the guys gets out her phone and tries to put it on speaker several times and finally Robin tells him. "The next stop I was to make was the cell phone place because my speaker phone won't work."

"Alright, you can use mine. What's the number?" Robin gives him the number and she calls Mac.

"Commissioner Scorpio."

"Well, this is Scorpio too."

"Thank God. How did your doctor's visit go?"

"I found out some interesting news. I am pregnant Uncle Mac I am going to have a little Marigold or Robert of my own. What do you think of those names?"

"I like the Robert but hate the Marigold. Have you told Jason?"

"No, I can't call him and tell him."

"I'll take care of it for you if you like."

One of them shakes his head no. "No, I'll find a way to tell him if I can get through that viper Carly."

"Are you coming home now that you are pregnant? I always thought she worked for Moreno. She showed up at the time that Moreno also did, what do you think.

"Never thought about it, I would say yes, it is possible she is a viper after all. And as for me coming home. Yes, I will eventually."

"Now would be a good time to come home. I love you Robin and I am so happy you are pregnant, I will talk to you soon."

"Yes, now would be the best time. I love you too, Daddy Mac. Talk to you soon."

"Love you too, Robin."

They hang up and one of the guys who had been listening said "That was very good. I don't think he suspected a thing."

What they didn't know is she told Mac in their own language that she was in trouble it had to do with Moreno and Jason. He called in Garcia and told him to trace the last call that was made to his phone. He told Garcia that what he tells him is not to leave this office. No one else is to know. Absolutely no one. Robin was pregnant and she had been kidnapped by Moreno's men and she was headed for Port Charles. Get as many men ready as you can without telling them what is going to tell them it is a drill. I will let you know when and where. He told all this to Garcia and then he headed out to his car to go see Jason and Sonny and tell them they better help him get a pregnant Robin back.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story or stories updated with the name of the story or stories!


	2. Chapter 2

MISTAKES

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place starting in February 1999 please bear with me if I get something wrong, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together like they should have in my opinion

thank you lisamccool388 for request of update through PM

CHAPTER TWO

Mac walks out of the station house gets in his car and heads to Harbor View Towers. He gets to Harbor View Towers and parks his car and takes the elevator up to the top floor where the penthouses were. He tells the guard that he needs to see Sonny and Jason and it was an emergency and it needed to be without Carly.

The guard knocks on Sonny's door and tells him Commissioner Scorpio was there and needed to see him and Jason and it was an emergency. Sonny comes to the door and asks Mac, "What is this about Mac?"

"It's an emergency that I see you and Jason it has to do with Moreno and something I found out and I need to talk to you about it."

"Come in I will get Jason." Mac walks into Sonny's penthouse and Sonny went over to Jason's and opens the door and Jason and Carly are fighting about AJ visiting Michael.

"Carly, we have to let AJ see Michael the judge said he has visitation and if we don't let him he could get more than visitation with him."

"Well, if that bitch had kept her mouth shut."

Jason and Sonny both say "Do NOT ever call Robin a bitch again."

"Jason, I need you to come over to my penthouse now." Sonny says urgently knowing that whatever brought Mac here it was an emergency.

"Carly, let AJ have his visitation if you don't I think we could lose Michael." Jason went and walked out the door and Carly threw a vase at him.

"What's going on Sonny?"

"I'm not sure, but it has to do with Moreno."

They walk into Sonny's penthouse to find Mac pacing. "Thank god, what took so long? Moreno has Robin and she is pregnant with your baby, Jason. She just found out. She had a doctor's appointment today and they kidnapped her after her appointment. They made her call me and she and I have our own language when it comes to something like this happening and she told me Moreno was flying her back here from France and that he is going to use her to get to you too."

"She's pregnant with my baby and has been kidnapped by Moreno. My god."

"You need to act surprised when Moreno gets in touch with you. They told her not to have me tell you that she was pregnant. I figure they are going to use Robin and your child against you. I want Robin back and you better get her back unharmed, her and the baby. I want to be kept informed. If anything happens to Robin I will toss my badge and do away with you. Do you understand me? Robin and her child better come first with you Jason and you better get her back. Now I have my men preparing for a drill at least that is what they think is going on but they are ready and I know you hate working with cops but this time you may need it and they are ready."

"Okay, we may need them, I can't believe I just said that." Jason said and Sonny agrees, but they may need them, depending on how Moreno wanted to play this. Right then Sonny's phone rings and he went to pick it up and realizes its Moreno and puts two fingers together over his mouth so Mac wouldn't say anything. Sonny puts it on speaker. "Moreno what do you want?"

"I have something that belongs to Jason."

"What could that be?" Jason asks, playing along.

"How about your child and the mother of your child?" Moreno asks laughing.

"Carly is next door so you can't have her or Michael."

"Talk sweet Robin or I will cause you to miscarry."

"What the hell are you talking about? Robin can't get pregnant the child could be infected with her disease."

"You bastard. I know you are angry at me, but what about the fact I am pregnant with your child? You should have just let me jump when I wanted to kill myself if this is how you are going to treat the real mother or your real child not your fake child. Maybe if I was blonde and a slut that would get your attention."

"What's it going to be Morgan do I kill her and your child will also die or are you willing to deal?"

"What's the deal?"

"Robin tell them what I want."

"Moreno wants pier 57 no 75 sorry I have dyslexia and get the numbers confused." Robin said and then she said "Please come and get me and your child that I carry. He wants to meet you at pier 75 in two hours."

"If you are not there Robin dies and your child with her." Moreno said and hangs up.

Sonny hangs up the phone and said "Robin was trying to tell us something but what it was I don't know."

"I know what she was telling us."

"So do I. Let's get our men together and go get Robin." No one heard Carly come in until she yells "If you bring her back here I will leave and go to AJ and you will lose Michael. Do not go after Robin or you lose Michael."

"You know something Carly you are the absolute worst thing that has ever happened to me, you cost me Robin and I will be going after her and if you don't like it tough I'm doing it anyway. Remember to leave the fur coat, the diamonds and anything else you bought with my money behind you. I am going after Robin she is my heart and in trouble and I am going after her." Jason opens the door and asks the guard to come in and tells him. "If Ms. Roberts leaves and goes with AJ Quartermaine let her but make sure she doesn't take fur coats and diamonds and anything that expensive that she bought with my money."

"Yes, sir. Oh and Carly I will be bringing Robin home so start packing I will not have her live in the penthouse if she even will with you in residence so you can go to the brownstone or to the mansion but you will not be in that penthouse when I return with Robin."

One of the guards steps in and tells them that AJ is here. Jason said "Have him come in here."

AJ when he is in the penthouse "What do you want Jason I have visitation with my son?"

"AJ, I am going to turn all of my paternal rights to Michael over to you. I want Carly out of the penthouse within a couple hours you can take her to the mansion or to her mother at the brownstone. She is not to take any of the diamonds, fur coat or anything else she bought with my money. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes I can. Thank you for turning your rights over to me. Why?"

"Robin is in danger and I want to bring her home to me."

"You will regret doing this Jason when she doesn't take you back after the way you treated her."

"I know I will have to earn her trust back and her love and I am going to fight to do that. I want you out of my life completely. AJ if you will allow it I would like to see Michael from time to time if that is okay with you. Just think about it. I have to go get Robin now. Bye." Mac, Sonny and Jason follow a vocal Carly telling Jason he was making a mistake and AJ shaking his head at Carly and her threats and yelling.

Sonny once in the elevator calls all his guards and has them meet him in the parking lot and Mac tells Jason and Sonny while they are waiting for them what she was telling them. Mac asks about Moreno's warehouses in the area and Mac is told where his warehouses are and Mac tells them which one and they talk about how to get in the warehouse and get to Robin and get her out of there.

Let me know what you think in a review! PM me if you want a story updated, include name of story or stories


End file.
